Running Away Never Solves Anything
by Baby-M-xo
Summary: Things are though for Gabriella. She can't handle life anymore and she decideds to run away. But will what she left back in Albuquerque find her. Will Troy be there for her? & What secrets will be unleashed? As they say "Running Away Never Solves Anything
1. Prologue

Running Away Never Solves Anything

**Running Away Never Solves Anything**

**By Baby-M-xo**

**An: **Ok guys! Another new story in the working. Lol. Came up with the idea about 5 minutes ago. So hopefully people like it. :D Please review that's all I ask and check out my other stories. I don't own high school musical but if I did Zac Efron would be mine! Muahahaha. Little shoutout to musiclover94, she rocks my little socks! Peace out. :D x

**Chapter One - Prologue**

I have no clue where I'm going. All I know is I'm running, running away from my life

and all its problems. The rain is pouring down and I can feel it's coldness touching my

exposed skin. It's pitch dark outside and it's no place for and18 year old to be. Little

wisps of my hair are falling out of the messy bun and my eye make up is trickling down

my face. Gosh! Why does life have to be unfair? I HATE IT!

I have no idea how long I have been running far, but there's a good chance I'm quite far

away from home. I have reached a kiddies playground and I can see a swing though my

vision is obscured a bit. I sit on the swing and start to think…

Why had everyone in my life let me down?

First my mom? Then my friends? And the one person who I thought would always

protect me, Troy. We've been through so much together. I have had to deal with so many

problems in my life that I thought things were starting to get better but I guess not. I

wonder what's happening back home. As I search through my backpack I find my wallet

with enough money in it. Enough money to get me away from Albuquerque……

**Another Author's Note! IMPORTANT SO KEEP READING.**

Ok well I never usually dedicate chapters to anyone but this chapter is dedicated to the family and friends of Madeleine McCann. I don't personally know her but my thoughts and prayers are with her family and friends. One whole year ago yesterday, on the 3rd of May 2007, Little Madeleine McCann was abducted from a hotel resort in Portugal. Her family were devastated and are doing everything to find her. One year on this lovely little 3 year old is still missing and I encourage anyone who is reading this to google Madeleine McCann and if you have saw a little girl who looks like her or have any information please contact the police. Her family miss her loads and hope that they find her soon. Madeleine I pray that your safe and your returned to your family soon. Don't worry angel, your family will find you. x


	2. Chapter 1 Daisy Chains

Running Away Never Solves Anything

**Running Away Never Solves Anything**

**By Baby-M-xo**

**AN:** Hey guys! Another update of this story. :) I am working on updating my other stories hopefully the updates should be more frequent as I have no more exams! :D Yay. Thanks to everyone who has read any of my stories, I love you all. Lol. Little shout out to my lovely writing sister **musiclover94**, she rocks my socks! Peace out. :D x

**Chapter 1 - Daisy Chains**

It was a warm summer's day in the desert surrounding Albuquerque and the sun was the only thing in the bright blue sky. The clouds had fled somewhere else for the day and there wasn't even a breeze in the air to soften the atmosphere. It was very warm considering it was only 10.30am. The street was peaceful except for the parked moving van sitting outside a house with a SOLD sign outside it. A girl who looked about 14 was sitting on the front lawn making a daisy chain.

"Gabriella sweetie, please could you come help," asked an older looking woman

"Yes mami, I'm just coming," said Gabriella.

The girl got up, dusted herself down and entered the fairly big, white house.

"Mami, how long will we be here for?" asked Gabriella as she entered the kitchen

"Longer than we were in New York for, I promise," said Maria Montez

"Promise is a very big word mami," sighed Gabriella

The older Montez woman walked round the island situated in the middle of the kitchen and hugged her daughter.

"I know mija, but the company have promised that we are here till you graduate which means you can make friends and don't have to leave them in a few months time"

"Ok mami, I'm going to go upstairs and sort the things out in my room"

**Gabriella's POV**

I headed up the stairs after I spoke with my mom. My room is the one with the balcony. I choose it because it has a nice view and I can sit on it and look at the stars, I have never been able to do that before. The stars were always hidden when we lived in New York, which is where we have just moved from. My room looks so bare right now, it's white. White is such a bland colour. I think maybe at the weekend I might paint it, maybe tomorrow after school or when I get paint. As I go out to sit on my balcony I plug my ipod into it's docking station and start reading one of my favourite books.

"Gabriella! the neighbours are here," shouted my mom

"Coming," I shouted back as I head downstairs to meet the new neighbours.

I crept quietly downstairs, I didn't want to be noticed straight away and I wanted to try and get a look at the neighbour's before I had to introduce myself. But as I reached 5th step my mom heard me creeping downstairs.

"Gabi, these are our new neighbours, The Bolton's," said my mom

"Hi, I'm Gabriella. It's nice to meet you," I said with as much politness as I could

"Hello sweetheart, I'm Lucille but you can call me Lucy, this is my husband Jack and my son Troy," said a red headed woman

"Mija, why don't you get Troy to show you about Albuquerque while we talk," suggested my mom

"Um…yeh, that would be nice but I don't want to bother anyone," I said looking at a blue eyed boy

"It's no problem, honestly. Let's go Brie," said Troy

"Brie?"

"Oh yeah, I hope you don't mind, I don't want to have to call you Gabriella all the time"

"It's cool, let me get my cardigan and shoes"

"Bye Mom, Jack, Lucy" I shouted as I went out the door.

**Troy's POV**

We got out of the house and walked down the street. I couldn't keep my eyes off the beautiful brunette beside me. She seemed so delicate almost like a daisy chain…

**An:** forgot to mention before, I own nothing except the idea to write this story. If it was possible for me to have shares in Zac Efron believe me I would! Anyways, I know the chapter's are short the now but I have a few surprises in store. The way I will write this story should be something like a flashback then to the present time. Well that's what I'm hoping to achieve. Love much. x


End file.
